Motion capture systems obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human body or other subject in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to an application in a computing system. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. For instance, the motion of humans can be mapped to a three-dimensional (3-D) human skeletal model and used to create an animated character or avatar. Motion capture systems can include optical systems, including those using visible and invisible, e.g., infrared, light, which use cameras to detect the presence of a human in a field of view. Typically, the motion capture system includes an illuminator which illuminates the field of view, and an image sensor which senses light from the field of view to form an image. The illuminator includes a light source such as a laser.